russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron Man
Voltron Man is a 2014 Philippine action superhero drama television series directed by Monti Parungao, starring AJ Muhlach as the title role character known himself as Voltron Man, together with Coleen Garcia. The action superhero-drama series will broadcast on IBC during weeknights on its primetime block and worldwide on Global IBC on August 4, 2014. On July 11, 2014, IBC unveils its Voltron Man billboard on EDSA at AJ's appearance as Voltron Man costume. The official title of the series is Mars Ravelo's Voltron Man. Production It is under the production of IBC Entertainment TV headed by Laurenti Dyogi whose projects in the trend-setting fantasy series as Kapinoy Fantaserye in the same league of My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, My Little Janella, Batang Genius and Janella: A Princess Girl become the huge success. The fantasy-action series is broadcast in full high definition and dubbed to be the "most expensive action-packed superserye" to date, IBC proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television history by bringing you the newest action superhero-drama series. Voltron Man combined the perfect mix of soap opera, action, superhero, fantasy, adventure fiction and romance, top-billed by the leading men AJ Muhlach in the title role, with Coleen Garcia. He wore the hero's spandex costume with the big VM logo on his chest. The pilot episode got rave reviews from IBC top management, so taping went full steam ahead to written, shot, edited and cored. But the biggest hurdle was when the all succeeding episodes got rejected because they were too "gothic." The producers saved what they could of the original taped episodes, and shot new takes, which has been the trilogy, laser, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron. Production Team This is the first Pinoy superhero created by Mars Ravelo which was made into TV series by IBC. * Script/Story: Mars Ravelo for title character, RJ Nuevas for TV series * Creative Consultant: Rita Ravelo * Custome Design: Voltron Man's Yellow and Blue Modern costume was designed by artist Reno Maniquis. He was commissioned by the Mars Ravelo Marvelous Characters Inc. to design the new official costume of the action superhero series on IBC. * Costume Maker/Manufacturer of Voltron Man's suit is Miles Teves (the design of Reno Maniquis) Synopsis The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Despite being a fight, Voltron Man will fight and kill the evil imposter Styker (Paolo Ballesteros) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. His love interest was named girlfriend Louise de Guzman (Coleen Garcia), an ordinary girl in the world for the love interest. The world will need a hero when an asteroid hurtles toward Earth to the entire world in order to gain the world domination will packed at the storm. It will fight some of enemies, evil and villains in the forces who will define Voltron Man's strategy. The amazing super pwoers and by saying "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man", he was made to turn the full-fledged superhero known as Voltron Man. At the lab on the path to becoming a superhero. The left arm of the suit has a panel that flips open to reveal a display that contains a mission log in the wrist area to record history and provide records. The right arm contains the weapon system which projects an unusually strong and powerful laser out of the small cannon on the wrist. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Voltron Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. Voltron Man reveals his secret to the superhero, accepted with great enthusiasm, gets a statue in the capital of every country, and dating with Louise. Cast and Characters Main Cast * AJ Muhlach as Marlo de Guzman / Voltron Man * Coleen Garcia as Louise de Guzman * Freddie Gutierrez as Dennis Lo / Graba Man Supporting Cast * Paolo Ballesteros as Joel / Stryker - A men with the ability to absorb the powers of other supernatural beings with his weapon in a gun. He is the villain action archenemy can use the powers that he absorbed. A subsequent showdown when Voltron Man threatened, showing him as a amoral person with very little regard for human life. Furthermore, he is depicted as a frustrated and spiteful character. Sadly, after Bob categorically refused to grant Joel's favor, the future Stryker has developed much rancor. This obstacle and the lack of real superpower gave him the overcome superheroes, until aspiring to eliminate them, in order to a "self-made" hero. Sryker's personality describes him with a lack of conscience, a direct result of sociopathy, making him a mad scientist. (The villains) * Lance Lucido as Batang Man * Harvey Bautista as Young Boy * Raymond Bagatsing as Machete - a sculpted figure that change into a tribal warrior. *'Cacai Bautista' as Kikal Sanchez *'Caleb Santos' as Nikap * Pia Magalona as Ms. Jerine * Yves Flores as Idol Boy - The superhero idol of the world. * Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco * Joross Gamboa as Super Z - The evil the main villain in the series. (The villains) * Miel Cuneta as Abby Gonzales * Nathan Bareera as Nathan Santos - A boy and who has special powers murdered. * Shy Carlos as Sharlos Lee * Jiro Manio as Darius - Man with the superspeed ability as well as fighting skills sufficient enough to land several painful blows to our superheroine (The villains) * Matt Edwards as Jonathan Velayo * Kat Alano as Black Hola Hola - a crippled woman who can turn into a flying superhero * KC Montero as Andre de Guzman - instructors and headmaster of the Power Academy * Maribeth Bichara as Gloria Soriano * Jovic Monsod as Incredible Monk - The rampaging monster * Stephanie Henares as Step Montero * Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez * Dominic Roque as Pareng Jamar - the Haring Kadiliman or "Prince of Darkness" * Gary Lising as Gary Tam * Jericka Martelle as Jerika Fernandes * Val Sotto as Val Paras * Ai dela Cruz as Warla * Kent Malunda as Men Rey * Jang Amparna as Dirdy Bubble (voice) * Kiro Rivera as Barnicle Mad Voltron Man's powers/abilities and items/weapons 'Powers/abilities' * Power Blast - Energy blasts that shoot out of her hands * Superhuman strength * Power to flight and speed * Power shield * Ability to create earthquakes * Teleport to other worlds * Skilled in martial arts * Invisible Boy Items/weapons * Marlo de Guzman - Marlo uses to transform into Voltron Man and back again. * Power shield * Gun * Bow and arrow * Blade * Sword * Cape - near-indestructible, and could contain a mighty explosion if draped over a bomb Production and development Voitron Man launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit fantasy-action superhero series and crew in the network's website. Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Voltron Man's pilot episode debuts on primetime slot and consistently took the number 1 in daily nationwide ratings, earning an average rating of 29.8% compared to its rival network’s counterparts, Hawak Kamay which earned an average rating of 27.6% and Niño got a rating of 18.9%. By the time, the action superhero series was at number 1 slot along with the network's primetime teen fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl and the longest-running primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love. The show consistently tops the ratings against its rival show on the same time slot. Since then, Voltron Man's ratings which has been the #1 superserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Janella: A Princess Girl is also the #1 primetime fantaserye on Philippine TV and Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV history, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik slot. 'Critical and commercial reception' The director of Voltron Man is the award-winning TV, film and indie movie director is Monti Parungao, tagged AJ Muhlach as the leading men now hailed as the primetime prince as well based on his portrayal as the superhero Voltron Man. He said that: "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man," himself this fantaserye is a superserye would surely rate. The show received mainly positive reviews both from viewers and critics. Review by Philippine Entertainment Portal, they praised AJ's performance saying, "Playing a character as the superhero boy." Such is the range of AJ's acting process." They also commended Coleen when seen "holding her own against AJ Muhlach." Promotions The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. 'Mall tour' After its successful premiere and the viewers' watching, AJ and the cast launched Voltron Man Mall Tour. On August 16, AJ and the cast visited SM City Lucena. The cast will also included Ito'ng Bagong Channel at 54 on August 22 at the Glorietta 3 Tent and Kapinoy 54 Birthday Kiddie Party this coming on August 28 at the Active Fun Play & Party Center at SM North Edsa. On August 28, the cast continues their appreciation stopping at SM City Iloilo. In August 29, AJ and the cast continued the tour in Gaisano Mall of Davao Atrium and was followed by a tour at SM City Cebu in August 30. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Voltron Man Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, action figures, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' ''Voltron Man: The Official Soundtrack The ''Voltron Man: The Official Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on August 4, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Cueshé singing the theme song, which was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Minsan released along with a official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's superserye Voltron Man and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. According to composer the alternative rock band, Cueshé, it will also be recording the action superhero's theme song. 'Track listing' # Minsan (composed by Cueshé) - Cueshé # Laging Ikaw Pa Rin (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Aria Clemente # Ayoko Na Sana (composed by Wency Cornejo) - AfterImage #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (composed by Arnel Pineda) - Veejay Aragon # Will You Never Learn - Typecast # Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada (composed by Mark Bunda) - Marlo Mortel # Lilipad (composed by Buddy Zabala) - Eraserheads # Kapangyarihan (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # Bakit? (composed by Cueshé) - Cueshé # Sa May Bintana (composed by Christian Martinez) - Miguel Aguila # Ang Isang Pangarap (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor # Laban Voltron Man (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra ''Voltron Man: Umaawit ng Pasko The ''Voltron Man: Umaawit ng Pasko is a Christmas music album was released under IBC Records on December 1, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Cueshé singing the theme song. The album's main single Merry Christmas Break na Tayo released with a music video. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling Christmas album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' sound track. It was released for IBC's superserye Voltron Man and available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. 'Track listing' # Merry Christmas Break na Tayo (composed by Cueshé) - Cueshé # Pagdating ng Pasko (composed by Jose Mari Chan) - Arvin Ventanilla # Araw ng Pasko (composed by Jamir Garcia) - Slapshock # Tanging Hiling sa Pasko (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Veejay Aragon # Nakaraang Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Cayleen Villamor # Ang Aming Pasko (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # I Love You Na Lang (composed by Wency Cornejo) - AfterImage # Dalangin sa Pasko (composed by Christian Martinez) - Aria Clemente # Pagsapit ng Pasko (composed by Raymond Marasigan) - Eraserheads # Ang Aking Pamasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila 'DVD Release' IBC has released Voltron Man on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. 'Voltron Man mobile game' In October 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Voltron Man. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman, The Million Second Quiz. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke, Batang Genius and Janella: A Princess Girl are becoming the huge success of the show. Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Action Star) - Won (AJ Muhlach) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetme Action Series) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Action Series Actor) - Won (AJ Muhlach) *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Action Series) - Won 'Eduk Circle Awards' * 2014 Winner, Best Action Star (AJ Muhlach) See also * IBC’s First Superhero Fanta-Drama Series "Voltron Man" Set to Change Pinoy Viewing Habit Starting September 8 * Voltron Man and Janella: A Princess Girl now join forces of Kapinoy Fantaserye on August 4 * IBC-13’s Feats And Progress In 54 Years * 'Voltron Man' Tops Primetime last August 4 * AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man) and Janella Salvador (Janella) are the Primetime Superstars * IBC-13 enters the primetime fanta-drama battle with its two fantasy series * IBC-13 having a back-to-back celebration on its Happy 54 Year Anniversary * IBC-13's programming empowers viewers * IBC-13: Regards Offenders of the MTRCB Ratings System * Canoy: IBC-13 trying to find its third place amid stiff competition * IBC-13 launches more star-studded primetime * IBC-13 faces privatization * Voltron Man faces the villains, evil, chooses between leading ladies this Monday (September 29) * CMMA Awards: 18 for GMA, 15 for ABS-CBN * 'Janella: A Princess Girl,' 'Voltron Man,' and 'Hitman' becoming IBC's winning primetime triumvirate * IBC-13 dares to be a brightest superstar with its programs this 2015 * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Voltron Man on Facebook * Voltron Man on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Superhero television programs Category:Action television series